merry christmas mr president
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Forget all about the kidnapping, Joke, and the other Shonda nonsense . This one shot is a Christmas tale of a Washington fixer and her POTUS charming making a Christmas dream come true... These characters are the property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC


When I am writing this. It is isn't even Thanksgiving. But just wanted to give you gladiators a Christmas/Hanukkah present. Enjoy it during this winter hiatus. And a happy holidays.

Greeting cards have all been sent

The Christmas rush is through

But I still have one wish to make

A special one for you

Merry Christmas darling

We're apart that's true

But I can dream and in my dreams , I'm Christmassing with you

Holidays are joyful , there's always something new

But everyday 's a holiday when I am near to you

Oh the lights on my tree I wish you could see

I wish it everyday

Logs on the fire fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas , merry Christmas darling

Happy New Year too

I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve

I wish you I were with you

"I wish I were with you." Olivia Pope sang to the ancient cd. Truer words couldn't come to her mouth as she sang to the romantic Christmas carol. She looked around her luxurious apartment that was minus a Christmas tree. Olivia had to admit she really never did get into the holidays, Sure there was the holiday party at OPA and tree lighting at the White House, but other than that it wasn't that big a deal. There were some cards on the mantel from old clients thanking her for helping to save their hides. One was one she cherished. It was a picture taken before he died. Cyrus and James were mugging for the camera and holding up Ella next to the Christmas tree. It was a nice memory sharing that holiday with them , considering Ella's godfather and her weren't talking that year.

It had been a difficult year this past year. First of all was Jerry's death , then the First Couple had announced the divorce. It was for all best concerned that until the dust settled that she and Fitz didn't see each other. It was hell on earth . She knew he was alone and hurting, but had promised to stay away for optics sake. There would be the lunches with Cyrus where she would see him watching her through a window. Every night during the news, she would hear his voice and then she was missing him again.

Now it was December 25 and everyone had plans but her. Huck and Quinn had went over to Kim's house to spend the holidays with Kim and Javi. Quinn and him had been dating for months now. Kim was also seeing a nice man and wanted Javi to spend it with both his parents. Cyrus had been invited with Ella to spend the holidays with James' family. Him and Olivia had already exchanged gifts and toasted to a better new year. Abby and David had just gotten engaged and she was spending her first Hanukkah with the Rosen family as they met his shiksa bride. Everyone had somewhere to go but her. She wondered what this first holiday season held for him . He was probably headed to California or North Carolina to spend some time with his children. Andrew had settled in very easily as they waited for the divorce to be final. Him and Mellie were to married in a small ceremony that spring.

Looking out her window, she could see the nation's capital covered in a blanket of white. It was so pretty and innocent considering it usually was a town filled with dirty little secrets. She went to her cabinet and as per usual , there was nothing there but a few packs of microwave popcorn . How was she supposed to celebrate with nothing there? She really wasn't in the mood so she sat down with this week's Time Magazine to read about her latest client .

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She remembered when that meant he was there. But that hadn't been for quite a while. She recalled a few late night phone calls and a couple that should have been x rated. The door pounding continued and Olivia wrapped the cashmere sweater around her and answered the door. The two gentlemen were a very familiar sight. Both were wearing trench coats and had ear pieces .

"Merry Christmas , Ma'am" Tom said Olivia smiled sweetly. "Merry Christmas to you Tom, Hal"

"Ma'am you are to come with us , President's orders." Hal added.

Olivia looked down at her outfit. She wished she had time to change her clothes. She also knew she needed to grab a bag . But if she was headed to where she thought she was , he always took care of everything and knew her favorite things. Wrapping her cape around her, she grabbed her Prada bag and then climbed into the Limo. The three of them sped toward Andrews and Air Force One .

The flight was pleasant as the flight attendant served her a glass of very expensive red wine. One bottle costs about 13, 000 dollars. She sipped it and enjoyed every tasty drop. She sat and laughed at "Home Alone" , one of her favorites. She remembered her telling him that she loved the movie. The jet landed and another limo waited at the end of the military runway. In honor of the holiday and their President, a choir of cadets from the Naval Academy serenaded her and his agents with Christmas carols. Seeing their uniforms , her mind drifted back to her own navy man. Now she was getting excited and wondering what the Commander in Chief of the United States had in mind this Christmas Day.

Driving up to the front gate, the guard immediately saw the car and waved it through. He picked up the phone and let the main house know of their arrival with the phrase "Sparrow has arrived," Hearing this, Fitz put down the package under the mammoth Christmas tree. He took a sip of eggnog and then headed toward the massive entry way. Above his head was a sprig of mistletoe. He was ready to greet the love of his life

"Merry Christmas Livvie" Fitz said as he was standing in the hallway as she opened the door. He had the biggest grin on his face and wearing a bright red sweater and dark jeans. His hair was a little bit longer . He immediately ran over and threw his arms around her waist and began to kiss her. Her small hands found their way to the familiar place in his curls. It started as an innocent kiss , but quickly escalated to his hands cupping her ass. Suddenly his mouth covered hers and his tongue forced his way into Olivia's mouth. It was definitely a comfortable place , but Fitz had other plans for the day.

"Merry Christmas Fitz." She smiled as he took her hand and led her to the main room.

In the middle of the room was the biggest evergreen tree she had ever seen outside of the White House. It was at least twenty feet high and lit with dozens of tiny colored lights. Tinsel draped the boughs and gold garland twirled around the tree. At the top was an imported angel from Italy looking down in all of its splendor. The branches were covered with ancient balls and various ornaments. One caught Olivia's eye , it was a tiny White House.

"Mellie is spending the day with Teddy and Karen. Her and Andrew felt that would be best this first Christmas. I will be flying out in a couple days to see them." Fitz was trying to make conversation , but he was holding something in. Olivia knew him . It had been so long since they had talked to each other, this trip was unexpected. Both of them stood looking at each other not knowing what to say to each other as if they were strangers on a first date.

She knew she had to address it . "Fitz, what is going on? I thought we agreed that communication needed to be cut off after the divorce. "

"Livvie , it's Christmas. Truce okay? I just wanted to spend the day with you . I mean , I am alone for the first holiday in God knows how long ." Fitz tried to explain. "Besides , I do believe that a certain bearded gentleman stopped here last night with some goodies for a certain young girl."

She saw the packages wrapped at the bottom of the tree. "Fitz! I didn't get you anything." She fussed.

He threw his arms around her and said "All I wanted for Christmas is you." He whispered into her ear.

"I get to play Santa." He said as he went to grab a package. Olivia got the biggest smile on her face. She pulled the tissue around in the box and saw the new La Perla lingerie. She looked up and gave an innocent look . Fitz grinned.

"Someone's already trying to get on the naughty list for next year, aren't they Mr President?" Olivia commented.

"Who me?" he said innocently.

He picked up another package and then handed it to her. It was a little bit larger. Her mouth dropped when she pulled the roller from the box. She took off the dust bag and it revealed the Louis Vuitton case and the matching carry on.

"Oh Fitz!" she squealed. Now she was confused. "Am I travelling somewhere soon?"

Fitz knew that each present had a theme. He was leading up to something. He hoped that it all would work out. This was a lot of spring on Olivia at once.

"Well in your business, you never know."

There was a few more packages and each of them held blouses from Gucci , pants from Fendi, clothes that were perfect for work.

There was a square box with a red ribbon and hearts on the paper. Olivia took it from his hands. She pulled the tissue away from the contents. What she held in her hands was a manila folder with the names Melody Grant and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third Petition for Divorce granted . Finalized December 23 2014. Olivia took the folders and examined the contents. She was speechless.

"It just came in the mail yesterday. " Fitz explained. He held up his ring finger to show her that the gold band was gone. "I just thought instead of wasting more time and me leading on some old lady , that we would cut to the chase and start dating . But then I thought how precious life is and how short it is. I don't want to waste any more time ."

At that point Olivia watched as Fitz got up from the couch and then walked over in front of her and then got down on one knee . Her hands immediately went to her mouth.

It was the perfect setting. There was a huge fire in the fireplace and candles were spread out on tables in the living room. Christmas carols played from the ancient record player. The room was dark but Olivia could see the lights shining through his eyes. Mostly his eyes were filled with tears as he held her hand. He looked like a little boy as he hoped to hear the answer to make his heart leap. The only sound that could be heard was Olivia's gasp.

"We could only be described as a Shakespearean couple. We have experienced enough tragedy for about ten lifetimes. But we are each others soul mates. We breath in sync. The fates have done their damndest to keep us apart, but we have beat them. I didn't start living until the day Cyrus brought you into my life. I never had loved before and I will never love after you . You are my endgame and I love that you love me for myself. You believed in me when no one else did and I am a better man for having you and loving you. "

Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans , he pulled out the small black box and then opened it.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you would make me the happiest man in the world if you say yes. Will you marry me and be the First Lady in my life ?" He then looked her in the eyes.

Olivia let her emotions take over and she sunk to the floor and threw her arms around his shoulders . Since it was unexpected , she knocked him to the floor and the two immediately began to kiss. Getting up , she held out her hand and he placed the ring on her finger. It was a lovely platinum band with a square cut five karat diamond. She also took off the ring she wore on her index finger and moved it to her other ring finger. He had kept a promise that he made a long time ago.

That evening in the middle of the living room . There was a small gathering of people. An old judge was called from his Christmas dinner. It was quite a surprise when he received a call from the Chief of Staff of the President . His request was simple . He was being asked to perform a marriage ceremony between the President and his bride. In front the huge Christmas tree, Fitz stood in a blue suit and Olivia wore a white blazer and skirt. She held a bouquet of poinsettias and roses.

On wooden chairs sat Javi, Kim, Huck,and Quinn, On the couch sat David and he was holding Ella.

Cyrus Beane couldn't have been happier. His two best students were finally being joined together. Of course , he never expected this in a million years. He just wished James could have been there . They had discussed this couple many times over their morning coffee. He stood proudly next to Fitz as his best man.

Abby had made most of the arrangements. It was alright since she wasn't celebrating Christmas, so with a call from Cyrus, she went to the White House and made all the necessary phone calls. Within an hour, everyone was on Air Force One and on their way to Vermont. She had managed to change into a violet dress and Loboutin heels. She also had the job of going to Olivia's house and pull some clothes for her. She remembered seeing the white suit in her closet and thought it was perfect for the occasion. Of course, she smiled at David as he watched her stand up for her best friend.

The old judge was wearing a suit way out of style. His gold rimmed glasses rested on the end of his nose. His wife played the grand piano and sat there while her husband performed the ceremony. She wore a red satin dress with a bright Christmas would be a day that they would always remember. When one Christmas in Vermont, they got the chance to marry the President of the United States to the love of his life.

For all the times he had spoken on camera , his voice actually shook as he said the words. "I , Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third , take thee Olivia Carolyn Pope as my lawfully wedded wife. "

Perched on her head was her white hat , a gift from David Rosen, "she looked up into his eyes and said with tears in her voice , I , Olivia Carolyn Pope, take thee Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third as my lawfully wedded husband. "

"By the power vested in me by the commonwealth of Vermont , I now pronounce you man and wife." The judge said as he closed the book. Taking a nod from him. Fitz took Olivia and dipped her into a deep kiss.

That night everyone in the world was quite surprised at the end of the news that Christmas night.

"And here is a late breaking story . Tonight President Fitzgerald Grant got married in a private ceremony in Vermont. The bride was his former Communications Director and Washington fixer , Olivia Pope. Grant ' s divorce was just finalized days ago. We wish the happy couple much happiness. "

Have a happy Scandal Christmas ! gladiators! Olitz is the end game


End file.
